


寄生胎

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 在一切结束之后，永梦和帕拉德终于有时间面对彼此。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad





	寄生胎

**Author's Note:**

> *意识流r18文学

脸颊被触碰的时候，他感受到的是与人类不同的温度和毛绒戳在皮肤上的痒意。

“帕拉德。”他睁开眼睛，看着俯视自己的对方轻声叫着，“你的手是冰的。”

手的主人有些惊慌地猛然缩了回去，黑衣的少年不知所措地抬起双手，眼睛里充满了歉意。

“抱歉永梦……我不知道……”帕拉德像做错了事情的金毛犬一样沮丧地垂下头，“果然还是不行，这对我来说可能太早了。”

永梦猛然想起，这似乎是他们两个第一次在战斗以外零距离接触对方，并不大的卧室没有开灯，只有从百叶窗漏进来的些许日光。外面现在是晴天还是阴天呢？他不清楚，似乎也没必要去弄清楚。

因为帕拉德就在这里，这个事实本身超过了任何意义。

他的双手将帕拉德要收回去的手包住，又笑着将掌心贴到自己的胸口，任由身体的温度传达给对方。

“帕拉德。”

“嗯？”

永梦平静地看着少年的眼睛，就像在讲述明天的早餐一样开口道：“这是我同意过了的事情，帕拉德。必须是你……也只能是你。”

帕拉德的喉结滚动了一下。

“那……永梦。”他深吸了一口气，这一次少年的手心染上了宿主的体温，顺着脖颈的侧面慢慢滑了上去，“现在我要亲你了。”

崩源体的吻和人类有哪些不同呢？

永梦不知道，这是他第一次收到别人的吻。少年的吻是青涩却莽撞的，在唇瓣相接的一瞬间就迫不及待地开始进攻，笨拙地挤了进去，甚至连牙齿都碰到了一起。可能是意识到了哪里不对，帕拉德睁大眼睛想要退出来道歉，反倒被永梦捧住了双颊拉近了距离。

“慢慢来，帕拉德。我就在这里等着你。”

帕拉德也是这个时候清晰地意识到，尽管他与永梦是同一个存在，但永梦已经不是独自在房间的地板上画着想象中的伙伴的孩子。

成年的医生用舌尖勾了一下少年的，这是再明显不过的邀请，所以帕拉德就势扶住他的后脑，再一次与永梦连接在一起。永梦的吻技和他一样带着青涩的不确定和浓烈的试探意味——谢天谢地，帕拉德，你不是唯一一个在紧张的——但无论他用什么样的方式去进攻，永梦都会配合地放下戒备，任少年在自己口中掠夺。

永梦总是这样的。他想，在亲吻中顺手解开了永梦的睡衣扣子。永梦总是这样坦然地面对他，毫不畏惧地接纳这个诞生于错误过去的自己，他们之中真正主导着一切的人一直都是永梦。

在这对于双方来说都是第一次的吻结束时，永梦大口呼吸着新鲜的空气，获取氧气的本能让他仰起头，帕拉德就小小地啄吻他的颈部，亲昵地蹭了蹭宿主的下巴。

——不考虑外形，也许这真的是一只大金毛也说不定。

永梦不知为何在脑子里冒出这样大想法，把他自己都逗笑了。他揉了揉那颗毛绒绒的头，崩源体就绽放出极其喜悦的笑容，变本加厉地粘上来去舔他的嘴唇。不知道什么时候那层睡衣就已经不见了。

少年的手是有点骨节的修长，数据生成的特性使他的皮肤毫无磨损的痕迹。

“这是什么？”

少年圆润的指腹描过永梦的腰线，在大腿的外侧捏了捏，永梦就倒抽了一口气曲起腿来。

“帕拉德……很痒。”

“这里呢？虽然我天天看着永梦，但不知道里面到底是什么样的。”

湿热的触感贴在柔软的腹部，动物的求生本能让永梦下意识地缩起小腹。

“别……这下面是内脏，帕拉德。”儿科医生努力克制着自己想要蜷缩成一团的身体。

“内脏？”

少年疑惑地歪了歪头，揉捏着宿主身后的臀瓣，常年在室内久坐的游戏玩家并没有太多肌肉，这种与崩源体截然不同的感觉让他感到新奇。

“内脏……内脏就是人体的零件。”

永梦吸了口气，拍了拍帕拉德的手臂，暗示他先放开：“动物……身上最重要的东西……看不见，但必不可少。”

“那，我也会有内脏吗？”

帕拉德问。永梦摇了摇头，又点了点头。

“组成你的数据就是崩源体的内脏。你也是生命……帕拉德。”

少年沉默了。他轻轻咬了咬宿主的肩胛，注视着皮肤上留下的牙印。

“哪怕我没有柔软易碎的身体？”

“是的……你有自己的心，这是更重要的……生命可以有……很多形式，心是……每个生命绝无仅有的。”

冷静解说着的医生还带着一点点情动的颤音，帕拉德讨好地亲吻宿主的指尖和手腕，展现了自己并无捉弄对方意愿的诚意。

“好的，好的，我只是有点好奇。”他将永梦的手贴在脸边，小声道，“告诉我，永梦，接下来我要做什么？”

“接下来我要接纳你，帕拉德。”他的宿主回答，“我想接纳你的全部。”

那是他们之间空缺的六年，是从名为宝生永梦的存在里硬生生剥离了一半留下的旁人无法看见的伤痕，现在他们重新相遇、又在以命相拼的战斗中互相理解认同，不再拥有距离的他们在本能中叫嚣着对对方的依赖。

“如你所愿，永梦。”帕拉德说，“这也是我的愿望。”

崩源体的衣服也化为数据消散在空气中，再没有什么阻挡在他们之间。蔓延全身的灼热让永梦下意识环上了少年的脖颈。崩源体没有真正的肉体，永梦深知这一点，但真的如此吗——在纠缠在一起的温度之中，永梦恍惚地看着天花板想——现在他的指尖按在真实的柔软皮肤上，胸膛的潮湿感也极为明显，他面前的帕拉德毫无疑问是存在的生命，这份生命的重量又正是他亲自教会的。帕拉德在很快地学习着，永梦的体温、永梦的气息、人类的亲近方式……明白生命又模仿着一切的他，是“人类”吗？

——帕拉德也是“宝生永梦”吗？

有什么东西在侵入他的身体，那理应是不属于他的东西，但永梦一点也没有感到厌恶和抗拒，他深吸一口气，努力地放松了自己，但接下来的感受更让他感到惊愕，进入体内的部分逐渐消失了形体，像是融化了一般填进了他的身体里。

“永梦，好神奇……”他听见帕拉德也很惊讶地在说，“我们在合为一体。”

这话不对，帕拉德，我们本就是一体的。永梦想，但他没能说出，欲望的浪潮很快卷起他的身体，让他像一艘风暴中的小船一样挣扎着起伏，但永梦知道他根本没必要说出来。

——永梦，好喜欢。永梦，好喜欢永梦。永梦，最喜欢了。

帕拉德的心声从未如此清晰地被他听见过，细节到每个字的声音，字尾的抑扬，在脑海里响亮起来，然后到了嘴边，被少年直接了当地喊出最简朴的愿望：

“永梦……永梦……永梦……”

就像独自破壳的雏鸟一样急促又微弱，一遍又一遍、越来越紧凑地重复着。

——仿佛当年那个将自己关在房间里拒绝着一切的孩子一样，抱紧了怀里那一张绝对不会背叛自己的“朋友”。

“帕拉德……”他用干哑的声音回应着，“我在这里，帕拉德。”

他们在攀升。他们也在下沉。崩源体也会呼吸吗——曾经的永梦思考过这个问题，但如今却没有必要了，帕拉德的气息已经渗透他的身体。

——他们看见了对方眼中的自己，而那眼中的自己也与自己对视着。

当脸颊被滴落的液体打湿时，永梦抬起了头。

他的帕拉德在哭泣，但永梦知道，这是喜悦的眼泪——他的眼眶也是酸涩的，脸上滑落的水滴分不清是属于宝生永梦的，还是“宝生永梦”的。

在同时达到顶峰的那一刻，他与帕拉德真正回到了本应有的姿态。

——永梦！永梦！

永梦知道自己仍然躺在床上，躺在自己的单身公寓里，但他在，也不在。他看见了小小的帕拉德牵住自己的手，他的手也是小小的了，一切都像最初的最初，他的“朋友”刚刚诞生的那一天一样。

——帕拉德，你的名字叫帕拉德，悖论（paradox）的帕拉德。

诞生于他的黑暗之中、仅仅为了“心愿”而存在的、无可割舍的另一个半身。

余韵散去的时候，他们平躺在一起，肩膀挨着肩膀，手臂挨着手臂，然后，帕拉德慢慢爬了起来，给了他的半身一个重生后的第一个吻。

“再一次将我生下吧。永梦。”

帕拉德的掌心下，温暖的内脏在忠诚地执行着自己的使命，伴随着宿主的呼吸而起伏。凝视着少年的眼睛，永梦微笑着张开了双臂。

“如你所愿，帕拉德。”


End file.
